User talk:Darkest Shadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pianoteen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Disneydude94 (Talk) 21:49, December 14, 2011 Come chat with me Disneydude94 16:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 16:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I really want my life back Disneydude94 19:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 19:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Come chat with me Come chat with me please Disneydude94 22:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 22:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Big Domino Effect If you want to see more come to the chat at the time Pianoteen's Swinnging or Rocking Report Show starts. Quick! Come to the chat! I need ur help!!! SOS Disneydude94 01:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 01:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Please I need you! Somebody change four pages!!! Help me! I've got it all fixed. Come to the chat and I have great news. Disneydude94 19:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 19:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry that I was very busy. Please come to the chat. I have a request for u. Disneydude94 01:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 01:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Please C'mon man. Trust me. I'm your friend! I have a request for you :) Disneydude94 03:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 03:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC)3 I always trust you, but I'm using my desktop so I can't do it until I find my labtop so maybe in a few ;). And if this was for yesterday, I was out for the day Happy New Year dude! My birthday is coming in 15 days. Meet me at the chat! :) Disneydude94 01:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 01:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I need to speak with you on chat after breakfast. I'm bored! Disneydude94 18:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 18:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I know you went to school, but I get bored when I was waiting for you. Disneydude94 22:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 22:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Please come back! I've been waiting for u all day at the chat room. I am so flipping bored!!! come to the chat come to the chat now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! come back to the chat now!!! Pianoteen! I'm sorry that I waste your time. It's my fault that I ticked myself off! Please come back. O have a request for you! (Crying) Disneydude94 21:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 21:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Good morning. Sorry to bother u, but I have another request for you. Disneydude94 16:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 16:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat with me? I'm really excited to see you. Disneydude94 17:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 17:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey pianoteen. Today is my birthday!!!! Yay!!! Hey dude, you miss me? I have a new request for you. Come chat with me so we can talk. Disneydude94 02:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 02:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hey hey dude, it's been a long time since 8 months. I was wandering if you came back. Disneydude94 (talk) 23:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 23:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC)